Family Charms
by Glory2
Summary: An interchange student arrives for her last year to Hogwarts, it doesn’t make much sense at the beginning but…There’s Lupin, Charlie, Ginny, lots of Malfoy and of course! Harry.


Family Charms Author: Airmans Rebba/Gloria Saldaña  
Author email: kitanaL2C@hotmail.com  
Summary: An interchange student arrives for her last year to Hogwarts, it doesn't make much sense at the beginning but…There's Lupin, Charlie, Ginny, lots of Malfoy and of course! Harry. Family Charms. Chapter one. 'The newcomer' 

Another year starts at Hogwarts, as every summer Harry comes back to what he calls his 'true home'. Six years have past since he first received THE letter and now sitting at Gryffindor's table in the Great Hall for Professor Dumbledore's welcoming to the newcomers he feels just like one of them. He was happy to see that Professor Lupin was sitting at the teacher's table again; he waved at him at the same time Snape fixed his eyes on Harry with the usual disgust. It didn't matter because another smiling red headed guy said hello to him at the opposite side of the table next to Hagrid; it was Charlie Weasley. What was he doing there?

-I told you I had a surprise for this school term! Said Ron next to him, waving at Charlie at the moment Sarah Zalivier became a Ravenclaw. From the twenty-five newcomers, seven came to be Gryffindors, 5 to be Ravenclaws, 7 to be Hufflepuff and 5 for Slytherin…

-Twenty and four first graders- said Hermione Granger- Weren't there 25 of them?

-So I heard- Harry answered among the cheers and laughs of the students- you sure you counted them well?

-Of course I did Harry! -The look in her face said she was hurt he doubted of her precision-

-Well, perhaps Dumbledore made a mistake –Ron added turning from his Quidditch conversation with Seams Finnegan - Or maybe one didn't make it to Hogwarts express…

-Maybe. - Harry who wasn't really paying attention to the numbers, had noticed a weird yet powerful presence among the community, and a dark hooded someone standing on a corner specially claimed his attention. The amulet hanging from that someone's neck with a thin silver chain glowed in a green and silver light that moved like mist inside the glass sphere.

-What…who is that? - Harry asked to Ron elbowing him and pointing to the corner

-Who?

In that very moment Albus Dumbledore, the best wizard Hogwarts and the magical community ever saw (well, besides He-who-must-not-be-named) and also School's principal asked for silence:

-I have important announcements to make- he raised his voice making everyone go silent and pay attention to him –First of all, welcome back everyone! Welcome to Hogwarts, I expect this to be a year to remember! - His eyes glowed as they usually did when something exciting was up to happen- for all of those who are old enough to remember, you'll recognize Professor Lupin, sitting next to Professor Snape- the applauses from the Gryffindor table were so loud that it was hard to listen to what Dumbledore said next- Professor Lupin was DADA teacher about 3 years ago and now he has come back to take his place among us again-the applauses were louder this time, except from the Slytherin table, where they were glaring at each other and whispering. Dumbledore managed to claim attention again- I am proud to introduce to you, the new Care of Magical Creatures Professor; he was a student here not so long ago- the Weasley's at the Gryffindor table were grinning- Charlie Weasley! – Another burst of warm applauses. Charlie stood up and waved at everyone, taking almost the same color of his hair because of the warm welcoming. Harry noticed some girls looking at Charlie, whispering and giggling. He smiled himself; it'd be nice to have Charlie around but what happened to Hagrid? He looked at him and he winked back; so it was nothing to worry then, he was sure Ron and Hermione would like to go with him afterwards to Hagrid's hut to find out. – After all of our twenty and four first graders were sorted –Dumbledore said looking at Hermione, making her blush- We have one more to be sorted, an interchange student- All the students looked around and whispered in surprise. Harry hadn't noticed so but the sorting hat hadn't been removed and now that Dumbledore mentioned it…

-Silence, silence… Even if she is a newcomer she is not a first grader at all-he said smiling kindly- Professor MacGonnagal…

-Yes Professor- she said reading the last name written in red from the manuscript- Rebba Airmans!

The hooded figure on the corner that no one but Harry apparently had noticed, walked towards professor MacGonnagal and let the black hood fall to her feet, revealing a dark haired girl with hazel eyes and red lips, the freckles on her pale-white skin made her look like a doll, and incredibly beautiful. The noise and fuzz caused by her arrival and a few mischievous whistles made by the Weasley twins to whom she smiled, were ceased by Dumbledore who said…

-Miss Airmans Rebba is 17 years old and visits us from the Latin American School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Vera Cruz, Mexico. She'll be finishing her studies here in Hogwarts and I expect everyone to be kind to her –wild whistling- perhaps some young men will be pleased to show you the school…-Dumbledore winked to Airmans before putting the sorting hat on her.

-Let me see, let me see- the old hat said- uhm…very nice, I sense pride and grandness

-Why, thank you- Airmans thanked the hat and smiled.

-And cleverness! –he added surprised- you're one of the few that have ever spoken back to me, so interesting…

-Spoken? Oh you mean mind talk? – she chuckled- Is my strong point

-Is it really? Well then because of your pride and wisdom you'll be a RAVENCLAW! – The sorting hat said the last word aloud and a bunch of happy screams and applauses came from the Ravenclaw table as she went to them.

-What a luck! –said George Weasley to Ron and Harry- She looks even better than those Russian girls from last year huh Fred?

-Its good news we decided to stay one more year, that's for sure- Fred answered

-She is gorgeous! –agreed Ron- Don't you think so Harry?

-Well you shouldn't look at her physical appearance- intervened Hermione with jealousy- It doesn't make her a great witch…

-Silence again please! –asked Dumbledore for third time- Just wanted to say again, welcome to Hogwarts all newcomers, each one of your houses will be like your family and you will gain or lose points depending on your behavior and we'll see who wins the cup this year! Now let the feast begin! –The principal finished the speech magically filling in all four tables with delicious food and desserts.

****

-You like the new girl, don't you Potter? - asked Draco Malfoy from behind his shoulder. Harry had been looking at Airmans and her amulet in a strong serious way since she first stood on the front.

-No- Harry answered in a cold way, looking now at his all times blond rival.

-No Potter? Uhm… how curious you seem to, but anyways you shouldn't bother, your little girlfriend here might get pissed -he made a face to Hermione- if you can call that a girl and besides…- he said while making eye contact with Airmans who was chatting with some Ravenclaw boys and girls- She likes me…-he went to his table walking proud and sure of his words.

-He's taking it for granted huh? –said Ron.

-Looser. And don't worry Herm…he's an ass- said Harry behind his glasses, giving another look at Airmans and her amulet and then looking back to Hermione…

-Whatever, everything that jerk says about me just slips off my robes- Hermione shrugged but the look in her eyes and the way she tried to settle down her hair told Malfoy's words had hurt her deep.

-I wish she'd date me-he gave his carrot pie another big munch and looked back to the Ravenclaw's- she's so pretty and besides, that'd shut that proud hole on Malfoy's face once for all…

-Oh I do speak English! - assured Airmans to a boy- I wouldn't be able to be here if I didn't now would I?

-That's great! I thought you'd only speak _'Español'_

-How nonsense! -she laughed and caught Malfoy's cold gray eyes from the Gryffindor table, lightly bit her lips and smiled to him. He seemed to say something to a black haired boy and then walked to his seat. A Slytherin, how amusing…

-You'll be staying with us right? –asked Issa Valenti, another 7th year student.

-The dorm? Yes I will, I talk at night hope you don't mind! -Once again from the Gryffindor table a pair of green eyes were looking at her with curiosity, her heart started beating faster and a rush of adrenaline ran through her veins as she stood up. -Oh my God could it be him? -she wondered inside her thoughts while walking to his table. But then she felt another gaze fixed on her, not the Slytherin child (because she could see he was just a child), it was another kind of gaze, she could sense, it felt as it was older. She turned around suddenly, making her hair shake and gleam, just to catch that ill-dressed professor Lupin to be the one staring at her. She held his gaze for a moment until he seemed to realize and looked away nervously. To her surprise, Airmans found she was both shivering and blushing. The look in his yellowish green eyes had been rather intense.

****

-I still think she is not that pretty, am I right Ginny? - Hermione asked to Ron's youngest sister.

-She is awful- Ginny agreed with jealousy.

-You're just jealous, Ginny- Ron laughed- Afraid someone's taking your boyfriend away? - The sound of his voice was annoying, obviously trying to bother Ginny.

-Knock it off- the girl said turning red as an apple and giving a shy look to Harry.

-Do you honestly like her Harry? –asked Hermione

-What? Why does everyone insist on that? I don't! –Harry said suddenly blushing.

-Good, because to tell the truth, take away Miss Rebba's beautiful hair, red lips and porcelain skin and what do you have left?!

-You. - A sweet voice answered from behind. Everyone looked at the owner of the voice; Airmans stood just behind Hermione and looked straight to Harry. - Envy is one of the dark emotions you knew that? Be careful Miss, or soon we'll be seeing you join the Dark lines…-she said giving a harsh look to Hermione who seemed to mumble something like "Of course I knew…"- Harry Potter I presume- Airmans walked to him and he stood up quickly.

-Y-yes- 

-My name is Airmans, but my friends call me Ary, or at least they would if I had some –she said giving a sad smile to Ginny.

-We could be your friends! –Ron jumped out of his seat- Right Harry? Harry?

Harry wasn't there anymore, at Airmans handshake he felt a strong electric shock that threw him straight to the floor unconscious…

A blind shiny-silvered light flashed Harry before letting him see Voldemort at the end of a long corridor. He was laughing delighted at Harry and walked straight to him.

-Voldemort! -said Harry taking his magic wand. But then he realized he was dreaming

-No, no Potter you don't want to do that, trust me- Voldemort warned with a sarcastic smile and whining a dead white index finger.

-Give me a reason- Harry answers, angrily looking at him- Wasn't it enough for you with last time?

-Oh is not about me child! –He walked backwards pointing at both walls of the corridor- I'm gone long ago remember? You took good care of that…. But, look carefully around you…

-What? – Harry looked around but saw nothing.

-Pay attention! The heir is back! - those were the last words Voldemort said before passing through Harry and making him wake up in a loud scream at the infirmary, a day later.

-Hey! Calm down it's me- said Ron trying to keep his friend from falling out of bed.

-What happened?! What day is this? -Harry asked out loud, worried.

-Easy, you were unconscious for a few hours only. –he said sitting on a chair- Man! Why do you always end up at the infirmary? Here –he gave him a small package- from Ginny and Hermione; they spent the whole night here with you.

-Ah, thank you. What happened? –he finally asked leaning on the pillows with his gift in hand. Voldemort, he didn't expect that one, what the heck was that dream for? -

-You tell me! You just fainted, that's it. –Ron shook his head and sighed in pity- poor Ary she was scared to death.

-Ary?

-Yes, Airmans, remember? The new girl. She's a great fan of yours she told me –he grinned to Harry.

-Oh yes-he noded. Airmans. Pretty girl. He raised his eyes just to meet with Ron's evil like grin- and what's that grin for?

Same day, a couple hours later, a bunch of Ravenclaw students walked from Advanced Charms class to Mind Control class when Draco Malfoy and his chubby friends intercepted them.

-Hello Ravenclaws- said Malfoy with arrogance- where are you going?

-Mind control class- Christopher Waldemar, beater and Captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team was obviously not very fond of Malfoy- Free the way dwarf…

-In a minute- Malfoy looked at Airmans- First I must introduce myself…

-We know who you are Draco! - said Issa- don't be silly.

-Yes Valenti!? I am Malfoy to you and I'm talking to the only beauty around- he said looking deep into Airmans eyes, then took her hand and kissed it in a gallant way no one thought he could have- My name Is Draco Malfoy milady at your service.

-I know you- Airmans said smiling flirty and looking back at him with the same depth- you're the one who was staring at me last night.

-The one but not the only precious, may I say that you should look who you hang around with-his eyes went form Issa to Chris and he made an ill face - There are different kinds of wizards around, you'll learn that soon, I suggest you don't get involved with the wrong kind.

-Oh really? - This kid was even more amusing than she thought he would be. She turned to her friends so Draco wouldn't see her face and winked playful sticking her tongue out- Perhaps you could show me the school around Draco? And speak to me about those 'kinds'.

-Sure! –Malfoy said with a big triumphant smile on his face.

-Good, I'll catch you on later guys! –Airmans took Draco's arm, feeling the texture of his fine robes.

-But we have Mind Control class! –cried Issa.

-Shut up girl. She's obviously made a decision- Malfoy took Airmans hand and held it tight, he was looking proud and superior. His father had taught him that. To be proud of what he possessed.

-It's all right Issa, don't worry, I don't really have a problem with mind control, Chris? Cho? - she smiled kindly trying to calm them down - I'll meet you all for lunchtime is that Ok?

-Ok…-said Issa disappointed after a quick glaring with the others - just be careful.

-I will- they walked away leaving her and Draco with Crabbe and Goyle who were dumbly staring at her, Crabbe's mouth wide open.

-What are you doing here pair of idiots- Draco spat rudely to his mates- Beat it, I'll show her around.

-I think you're too harsh on people sometimes- Airmans said softly as soon as they had left

-Just when they're not worth enough- he smiled arrogantly- Shall we, princess?

-Then I think I'm worthy enough…-She thought and then giggled- As If I didn't know already…

-Well! Hello there Potter! - Harry passed them in a hurry; he had just left the infirmary and was running to class.

-Uh? - he stopped looked back incredulous to Airmans and Malfoy.

-Did the few rest of your brain cells finally died? -Draco seemed to suddenly remember something- Oh wait, I'm sorry, I forgot all about that curse that got them fried already- he scratched his forehead, making fun out of his scar…

-Oh Draco don't be so rude! -she hit him softly in the shoulder- Harry sugar! - Airmans left Draco's arm and walked to Harry, sincerely worried- Are you feeling any better? I'm so embarrassed; we couldn't even have a decent chat last night! -with her hands she covered her mouth in an absolutely cute move.

-I'm fine thank you- Harry smiled, half to Airmans, half to himself. He remembered what Ron had said. - Why are you embarrassed?

-I never meant to knock you out truly, I'm very sorry. - however that had happened (and she didn't know how she had let that happen) she really was.

-Knock him out? -asked surprised Malfoy

-Knock me out? -asked a twice more surprised Harry- You mean it was you?

-I'm sorry to say I was- she nodded, biting he lower lip- When I'm shocked by an impression my element floats to the surface, I still cannot control that and meeting you was after all impressive…-she seemed to blush.

-Element? - 

-Impressive? - Draco couldn't take that any longer. Potter impressive?

-Yes, I… my element of power is the thunder, somehow I'm able to control that energy or at least I work on it! – Airmans explained to Harry apparently ignoring Draco. -You'll find about yours this year in Mind Control-she giggled - Ewww that sound nerdish didn't it?

Harry smiled, yes; she was adorable and powerful too. Something in her eyes started to make him feel like butter…

-We're leaving- Malfoy took Airmans hand and placed himself in front of Harry, he was angry; why didn't any thunder flash or something when she met him? He was much more impressive than Potter and way more good looking, he knew that: his skin was fair and so was his silver blond hair which he had below his well pronounced chin, his keen gray eyes made every single girl in Hogwarts either sigh or shiver so then why didn't she found him impressive? He gave Harry a hard hateful look - I'll show her around Potter, and you better run to Potions, you don't want Snape to take 50 points off Gryffindor as usual when you're around you bad, bad boy…-he said with a sarcastic smile, then turned around and started walking with Airmans.

-I'll see you for lunchtime Harry! - she said looking from her shoulder and waving at him- take care!

-Yes see you! - he waited until they turned on a corner- That Malfoy; always trying to make me look never good enough- he closed his fists in anger. But once again he remembered what Ron said: "She's a great fan of yours she told me". He had never been so happy of being famous…- She's got to like me more than him- he grinned. 

Wait, since when had he started caring about that?

-You are aware that I'm a year older than you are, right Draco? - Airmans inquired smiling amused at Malfoy's almost drooling expression. They were walking to a now empty Quidditch field. Draco was now Captain of the Slytherin team and he wanted to show her where the games took place and where she should sit to have a better look. Good old trick to be alone with the girl, she thought and smiled…

-Just nine months, four days and eight hours Ary… I looked at your astral chart. –he smiled at Airmans astonished face- Paid attention in Astronomy last year; however, I'll be 17 in December. Is not a great age difference.

-Perhaps- she raised an eyebrow and wet her lips in a flirty yet interesting way, she sat on the first row of the Slytherin tribunes, resting her head on the palm of her hand and her elbow on the back of the seat…

Draco sat beside her; he looked at her and found she was looking at him as well. In a moment of silence he stared and wondered why was he so openly hitting on her…

-Are you hitting on me Draco? -Airmans said as an echo to his thoughts. Everything about her was smiling, her lips, her eyes even the way her hair fell long and wavy to her side.

-No- he looked down to the field and realized he was losing control over his reactions. He grinned sarcastic with renewed irony- and what if I want to? -his eyes went up again to Airmans.

-Wouldn't that be low for a Slytherin? for a Malfoy…showing their feelings or emotions in such an honest way?

Draco's heart beat fast and he felt the blood run down to his feet, she was right, but he managed to stay calmed…

-And what do you know about Slytherin or my family, princess? - he took her hand and started playing with her perfect French manicured fingernails…

-Oh you'd be surprised love-she let him play and smiled at his beautiful silver hair- it could be just fate you know.

-Fate…? -he frowned- I'm afraid I don't understand love.

-Would you think a pure blooded witch would have no ex-Hogwarts ancestors? - She giggled- my mom and grand parents went here too…

-Did they? - he was starting to get why she knew about Slytherin, of course there was always the possibility her room mates had warn her about his family though.

-Uh huh, and both my mother and grandmother were Slytherins.

At this, Draco's eyes widened

-They were on Slytherin? Hey that's cool, maybe my father knew your mother if they were more or less the same age.

-He actually did-she smiled- Mother told me all about Lucius. - Draco's astonished expression made her chuckle. 

All about his father? What did she mean by that? 

-They were VERY popular. Arianne De Lioncourt was her name; you should ask your father…

-Your mother is Mademoiselle De Lioncourt? -his eyes now gleamed in excitement- She was the queen of the house back in her time did you know that?

-Yes, I knew, why do you make such fuzz about it? And…how did you know people called her like that? - Airmans seemed estranged.

-Her, uhm…her portrait is hanging from one of the walls in the Slytherin common room. -That wasn't the entire truth about the fuzz…his father had another portrait of Mademoiselle De Lioncourt, in the drawing room back at the Malfoy Manor. Lucius had never wanted to tell him who she was or why was she there. He had always thought it was dead sexy the way she laid on the floor of the painting with her red robes and dark hair spread all around her…-You look very much like her.

The way she smiled at his words would have melted almost everything, his legs that for a start were beginning to feel like butter.

-Thank you Draco-she caressed his pale right cheek.

In an attempt of making the shiver she had just caused pass unnoticed he burst out into the first question he could think of…

-But I still don't get the part when fate comes in- as usual he smiled sarcastic- Does that mean that you and I are meant to be popular as out parents once were, 'cuz if that's it Ary, I already knew it. -he stood and helped her up too.

-Of course not you big silly! -her giggle took him by surprise- Fate doesn't care about vane things such as popularity! - Perhaps he's not, after all, ready for this, she thought. It will take longer than I expected…her eyes went form Draco's shiny hair to his hand holding hers, and then to the charm on her neck, glittering in the sun.

As they approached the Great Hall (there were just 10 minutes left for lunch to begin and everyone was still inside the classrooms) Airmans began to feel a dark presence approaching, pretty much alike the one Draco had due to his veela inheritance (why? Didn't you know?). She let go his arm and turned around just at the moment Professor Lupin was coming down the main stairs.

-Miss Rebba! - he said- Mr. Malfoy what are you doing out of class?

-Damn werewolf- Airmans heard Draco hiss. 

-Werewolf? -she whispered to him- they have a werewolf teaching DADA here? aww - Oh! Well that explained the dark presence and the penetrating eyes… so she wasn't just going paranoid.

-Yes I know, he's sickening- Draco said looking at Lupin's careless appearance with a disgusted expression.

That wasn't exactly what she had thought about him but…

-Excuse me Draco? -apparently he had heard Draco's last few words.

-What you just heard. - It wasn't his intention to play Brave guy at this early moment of the school year, but hey! He was 16 he couldn't help it.

-If you have any problem with my teaching or my self you should go complain with Professor Dumbledore, but right now-he took his wand out- 15 points less for Slytherin in your first day Draco for disrespectful behavior to a teacher, Professor Snape will be proud of that don't you think? why don't you pay him a visit?.

-Detention? - he rolled his eyes

-That is for him to decide, now go. -then he looked at Airmans- and you Miss Rebba shouldn't be missing class on your first day here either.

-I think I know how to handle my schedule, thanks- she said taking a step backward, to Draco.

-I'll see you at lunch sweet- Draco kissed her hand again and said more to Professor Lupin than to her- Professor Snape will understand, he won't take any unfair decision- and he left towards Potions dungeons.

The moment she turned to the great hall she felt a hand on her shoulder.

-Wait Airmans.

She sighed exasperated. -Yes? I did nothing to gain detention did I?

-No, but could you please come to my office? - his tone was calmed, almost familiar.

-Why? I haven't even had your class yet. And how come you know my name anyways? - she said tuning to face him. The color of his eyes took her breath again.

-Everyone was paying attention to your sorting, I know we hadn't have class yet but please, I would like a word with you- he seemed serious.

-Ah… all right. Got nothing better to do anyways-she looked at him somewhat scared- you won't eat me or anything, will you?

She had never heard such an authentic laugh as the one Remus Lupin gave that moment.

-Indeed I wont, I hate you have found out about my Lycanthropy this way but trust me, it just happens one night a month. And right now its 12 in the noon and we're not even near full moon so nothing to worry…

-I told you! She is evil Ron I told you! - Hermione said excited when Harry told them he had seen Airmans and Malfoy together.

-She isn't evil just because she 'was' with Malfoy, Hermione; you tend to judge people before knowing them you knew that? -Ron answered back to Hermione giving a big munch to his potato. (he just munches and munches doesn't he?)

-Here she comes! -Harry's eyes glowed as the entire dinning room followed her to the Ravenclaw table. - She's alone? –he looked back to the Slytherin's table but Draco wasn't there.

-Maybe she gave him a good wipe! - suggested George Weasley apparently thinking the same as Harry.

-She's too much for a broomstick like Malfoy- Ron had definitely a crush on Airmans

-Or maybe he treated her bad and that's why she left! - Hermione completed the idea, taking it from her own experience.

-He wouldn't dare! –Harry looked at Hermione- No, if he called her anything naughty as he usually does with you, he'll have to deal with me! - He looked so angry that everyone got quiet and stared at him with surprise.

-Why is he so worried about her? –Ginny asked in a whisper to Hermione.

-Who knows? - she answered in the same low tone.

But Airmans didn't seem hurt or sad at all. Harry looked at her between the Ravenclaws who were obviously asking her about Malfoy. She was laughing and joking with her friends, she was so beautiful that even Cho seemed less pretty, his legs began to feel like butter again...but once more the amulet glowed and caught his attention this time. What was that silver and green sphere anyways? How ever it was fascinating.

-Of course not! He IS a Gentleman! -cried Airmans ironically surprised they doubted of Draco's good behavior.

-That's more than impossible-said Cho astonished- he's the naughtiest kid in Hogwarts! Did you know he hates muggles to major leagues? 

-Or worse! –intervened Issa- His family served faithfully to you-know who! -she trembled at the mention of Voldemort. 

-I am aware of that girls! But is not like I'm getting THAT involved! -Airmans giggled amused of the simple thought- I just want to meet all kinds of people, that's all…

-He's wicked-said Chris at her right.

-Honestly Airmans, aren't you worried he'll put a dark spell on you or anything? –asked Issa.

-Oh! Don't worry about that-Airmans smiled confident- I'm well protected, trust me-she said taking her hand to her amulet.

In that moment, the strange buttery feeling came over Harry's legs again, he had been watching Airmans & her amulet ever since she sat at the Ravenclaw's, the way she held her green and silvered sphere was almost hypnotic; then, from beyond, Harry could hear a soft and well known voice:

"Lioncourt Harry, Riddle Harry, Lioncourt Harry, Riddle Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry…"

-HARRY! Harry are you listening to me?!- Ron's voice brought him back from his hallucinations and was shaking him from the shoulders

-Hey, hey! Knock it off! I'm fine! -Harry pushed his freckled friend away but then realized he was lying on the floor and that the entire hall was staring at him in silence, Professor MacGonnagal and Professor Lupin were already coming down from the teacher's table. He stood up slowly as the usual chatter came back from the students- What happened? -he asked to Ron.

-You started speaking on the serpent's language again-Ron whispered worried to him-and then fell from the chair, didn't you realize?

Professor Lupin had managed to get to Harry's side first and put an arm around his shoulders, helping him up to the table again. –Harry what happened?- Harry could see that he was worried but his usual steadiness was unmovable. Probably something gained during his Auror training.

-Potter! -said Professor MacGonnagal- are you all right? -she asked putting a hand on Harry's forehead- What happened to you?

-I'm fine, I just felt a little dizzy, and that's it. - he answered nervous

-You nearly gave us a heart attack young man! -cried the Professor angry but obviously relieved- You go to Ms. Pomfrey right this minute! Ask her for some super vitamins, we can't afford our seeker to be in a lack of them. -she said as she went back to the table.

-Harry…- Lupin started.

-No, I'm fine really Professor, thank you. -The last thing he needed was people to look at him being carried by a teacher.

Harry stood up from the table, a bit confused & looked at his friends: Ginny was crying on Fred's shoulder, Hermione was looking at him rather scared, Neville Longbottom wasn't moving and a cold sweat ran down his face so Ron was trying to calm him down. But apart from his friends, no body else seemed to have noticed. He had spoken pársel? How strange, he didn't remember a thing, a soft voice perhaps…what did it say? Something about a Lion? He had reached the entrance when he remembered Airmans, he turned to her table and there she was looking straight to him, serious almost scared.

And still holding her rather remarkable charm.


End file.
